Soul Traits
As children human soul traits aren't defined at birth, they gain their traits by the kid themselves when they experience a situation that requires them to act a certain way. This includes the DETERMINATION soul. Basic Knowledge |-|Determination= DETERMINATION The most rare out of the 7 traits. Along human history, it has been proven that only one of this kind can be found each generation. It is unclear if there’s a specific gap of time for a Determination soul to “spawn”. It is extremely powerful and it’s limits are unknown. This kind of magic is only driven by will power. |-|Bravery= Bravery Bravery is the only trait that can be divided in physical and moral aspects. This is usually balanced in each wizard but there would rarely be a subject that possesses more or less of one aspect compared to the other. Physical Bravery resists very well everything that is physical pain, hard work, exhaustion or the possibility of receiving injuries or even death Moral Bravery allows you to act correctly despite the dishonor, shame, or social rejection you might get from your decisions These aspects do not define a wizard’s magic power but it might be an issue for the subject’s magic if it affects them personally. This would only happen if the two aspects are not well balanced, but as mentioned earlier, it is very unlikely to happen. |-|Justice= Justice A justice wizard can be easily identified in a group according to their personality. They’ll also, usually show and manifest their traits at a very young age. Justice’s magic will rarely be affected negatively by a situation, since the wizard lies on their own morals and decisions to boost their magic. Even when the decision might be considered wrong by the rest, if it looks like the right thing to do for the wizard, it will not affect their magic. This trait is usually seen among the royalty or in charge of military and political issues. |-|Integrity= Integrity While Integrity seems to make up the majority of the population, it is the trait that is more likely to lose it’s magic and result into what is known as a “Grey Soul”. It is inside a human’s nature to lie or to brake your own morals to do something. Even when it’s the right choice, an Integrity wizard’s magic can be affected by it. Compared to the other traits, their stability is very fragile. However a good Integrity wizard will learn their own limits, while some of them might brake after a difficult situation, the emotional strength of another wizard may help them overcome way harder moral challenges. If an Integrity wizard is both, moral and emotionally strong, they might turn into one of the most powerful kinds of magic known to date. |-|Patience= Patience This trait’s magic is extremely flexible and unpredictable. While the other traits have a common theme upon their abilities, patience’s magic may manifest itself differently between different wizards. However it can be described as “Time manipulation”. Is commonly used for as defensive magic. The wizard can basically slow time of the people and objects around them for a short period of time. This alone has endless applications for multiple aspects. It all depends on the ratio and distance the wizard can cover. Sometimes the magic won’t rely on the distance covered but in the amount of objects being manipulated. The limitations and conditions of this type of magic are still unknown. |-|Kindness= Kindness In terms of quantity, kindness is the most rare out of the traits. We’ve concluded that this is merely because of the cruel human nature that our species possesses. While all humans posses kindness, very few will decide to practice it and live by it with enough will power to make it their trait. Kindness wizards, while very rare, are extremely powerful. Their defensive and healing magic is unique and very well received among their allies. Ironically, as powerful as it is, the wizard itself is quite vulnerable when confronting an enemy. Due to their soft heart, a kindness wizard in combat, is more likely to get killed by their enemies. |-|Perseverance= Perseverance Perseverance is well known for being a stable and powerful kind of magic. It’s perfect to cut through any defenses in combat. This trait also shares the similarity with Justice of being stable due to their magic being related to their own will power. The simple fact of having a goal in mind might even boost this wizard’s magic power. It is very unlikely for this trait to lose their magic, however it will depend on the wizards’ goals if their magic is more or less effective according to the situation presented. |-|Grey Soul= Grey Soul No one has ever been born with a grey soul. This is not considered a trait, but is the lack of one. However, humans that don’t possess magic abilities do not have a grey soul. A wizard’s soul may turn grey depending on the subject’s experiences, they’re most likely to be triggered by a traumatic experience. This is not a permanent state, in fact, once children find what their trait is, they are also likely to have their soul turn grey a couple of times during their childhood. They usually go back to their respective color once the situation that caused the problem is solved and the issue becomes less frequent with the pass of time. The problem comes when an adult wizard suffers from this. Depending on their trait, having a grey soul may affect not only their magic, but their way of thinking or in extreme cases, even their personalities. A wizard with a Grey soul can NOT use magic. If the soul is partially uncolored, their magic may not be as strong or as effective. It is recommended to ask for help if the problem persists through a week or two. For adults, the longer a subject stays with a Grey soul, the harder it is to get it back to normal. Trivia * Souls reacts according to their own characteristics. Camila Post * Children souls doesn't have any color. Camila Post * A person can change soul trait naturally, but this is never happened. Camila Post * All souls have all traits, the dominant trait is the one that the soul represents. Camila Post * Asriel is the only one with a soul is with a perfect balance between the 7 traits. Camila Post * No one has ever been born with a grey soul. Camila Post * inverted traits/souls only turn a deeper shade of their color. Camila Post * Grey souls and hollow souls are different, not an artistic choose. Camila Post * Grey souls doesn't have any magic and power. Camila Post * The only way to change type of the soul is to use forbidden magic. Camila Post * The children of the parent may have different soul type from the Family. Camila Post * It is possible to use two soul traits but chances are extremely unlikely. Camila Post * HATE is the strongest of all of the negative traits. * There are inverted versions of all traits excluding DETERMINATION. Camila has stated that inverted traits/souls only turn a deeper shade of their color not an inverted color of the trait/soul color. * Humans can absorb Monster Soul. Camila Post * Determination and Fear cannot be combined. Camila Post * Souls are reacting to emotions, depends on trait.Camila Post * HATE is not a Soul Trait, HATE is just a Human Trait and Power Enhancer. * According to Camila, there is a 5% chance of survival in inverting of Soul Trait. Camila Post Navigation Category:Souls Category:Traits